What if Astro Boy was a part of the Mickey Mouse universe?
We know that Astro Boy/Tetsuwan Atomu was created by Osamu Tezuka in 1951, in which takes an inspiration of Disney characters, in which Tezuka was a fan of. But what if he was a part of the Mickey Mouse universe? This is how it could've turned out. Changes * The characters would've been created as a collaboration between Walt Disney and Osamu Tezuka in 1951. * Astro, Uran, and Cobalt would've been friends to Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy, and enemies to Donald and Daisy. * Some 2009 film characters, like President Stone, Trashcan, Orrin, Peacekeeper, and Cora, would be created in 1963 (12 years after Astro Boy was created). * The characters would also appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. * Astro Boy: The Brave in Space would've been made by Walt Disney Feature Animation as the 19th Disney animated feature before Walt Disney's death. * The film franchise would begin as a 2D traditionally-animated direct-to-video, produced by Tezuka Productions and DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Home Video (now Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment) in 1990, until 1999 when it expanded into a whole film franchise. ** Walt Disney Pictures would've handled distribution to the films instead of Summit Entertainment *** In the face of this AU version of the 2009 film, it would be set in the futuristic 2003, the year where the original manga and the anime were set in, rather than 2108. * The characters would've featured in most of Mickey Mouse series. * More Astro Boy Games would be created. ** Some remaining games, the Cut the Rope sequels, Where's My Perry?, the SpongeBob SquarePants movie series video games, Barbie As The Sleeping Beauty (due to fact that Disney sued Mattel for some reasons), Family Guy: Another Freakin' Mobile Game (due to SGN (now Jam City) not allowing adult animated shows), and Gumball: Character Create would've been replaced by more Astro Boy games in the AU. ** The Cut the Rope sequels would've been a platformer game and did not feature Cut the Rope characters, except for spiders, ants, bees, a whale, and the wizard (who would be a rabbit instead of a spider). *** In face of this versions, Professor would've been replaced by Elefun, Roto would've been replaced with Cobalt, Lick would've been replaced with Astro Kitty, Blue would've been replaced with Astro II, Toss would've been replaced with Cora, Boo would've been replaced with a Bo, Snailbrow would've been replaced with Kris Krinkle, and Ginger would've been replaced with Trashcan. **** Also, Om Nom, Om Nelle, and Evan would be replaced with Astro Boy, Dr. Tenma, and Uran. ***** Om Nom Stories would never exist. ****** The Astro Boy AU web series, Astro Boy Stories would replace our real Om Nom Stories. * The designs for spiders, ants, bees, a whale, and the wizard would look more cute and identical to Osamu Tezuka's artwork. * The underscores would've been set in the tune of the ones from the 1963 Astro Boy series. * The ancestors (and a descendant) in our real Cut the Rope: Time Travel would look more like Tobio Tenma/Toby Boynton instead. ** A bird, a mouse, a fish, a dragon, and a panda in the our real Cut the Rope: Magic would also look like Tobio, and also look identical to Tezuka's artwork. * Disney Television Animation would also handle current distribution rights to the 1963 series. ** Where's My Perry? would not feature Phineas and Ferb characters, but instead features Astro Boy characters. *** Astro Boy would also appear in the Where's My Mickey? trailer instead of Perry. *** Also, the robotic minions would also resemble Ham Egg. ** Family Guy: Another Freakin' Mobile Game would feature Astro Boy characters instead. *** Also, the "gems" would be stars instead of alcoholic drinks, like beer and wine. * Little Astro Boy would be CGI-animated instead of 2D-animated, and would've instead been produced by Disney Television Animation and aired on Disney Channel. Category:What if